


Secret lovers

by BandArtGecko



Category: Clizzy - Fandom, Shadowhunters
Genre: #clizzy, #secret, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandArtGecko/pseuds/BandArtGecko
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fanfic and I got the idea off Pinterest my friend (@ClizzyftMalec) helped me with this and I am so happy to present you with secret lovers





	Secret lovers

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcome and please go easy on me I wrote this really late and it is my first thank you for reading have fun!

“Izzy what if someone finds us?”

“It will be alright babe just don’t worry about it,”

Izzy and Clary has been together for months,nobody knew about them and they were sort of underground but nothing could ever pull them apart. They were always together even around the public. They went to missions together, they went shopping together, Clary had even dragged Izzy into drawing with her once.

—————————

“Oh come on fray just be official already” Simon had told her one day snuggling into his boyfriends chest “ once you accept the fact your gay it isn’t that hard to handle”

“It’ll happen when it happens Simon I mean come on give me a break already, you’ve been trying to get this out of me for months,”

As Jace enters the room with his shipping goons the pressure increases on Clary’s shoulders. How was she supposed to keep this a secret? Where was Izzy?

————————-———–

The whispers of ship names and reassurance fading from her mind when she whipped her head around at the touch of Izzy’s gentle calming hand. Clary gracefully glided her lips against Izzy’s aware of the eyes watching them she went deeper pressing harder against her body then letting go suddenly, and running away in tears.

-————————————-

she felt a gentle touch like an angel had just bent down to cradle her in her arms...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the really short chapter I have severe writers block right now but any ideas help even if your reading this late. I will hopefully have either have another fanfic or next chapter in this story out tomorrow stay tuned. See you bye!


End file.
